


Easier To Show You

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Series: Easier For Us [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Calder has no idea what he is doing but Matt seems to like it, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pure Smut, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Smut, Virgin Matt, Virginity, that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Matt gets what he wants, finally.





	Easier To Show You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut so I am so very sorry! Also, if you got pointers on how to make this better hmu. This is for my very good friend Cam.

Easier To Show You

 

Matt sat back on the deep purple velvet sofa, he was beginning to think this was bad idea... The brothel had never had a good reputation, even for a brothel it had never been recommended even by the seediest of men.

But when he stepped inside the Madame had all but squealed at the sight of him, she had been waiting for him. Somehow she knew he'd come- it concerned him that she seemed to possess some amount of clairvoyance... Which, honestly, Matt didn't believe in but it was the only explanation his mind could come up with while he struggled to remove himself from her tight embrace, nearly suffocated by her ample, but surgically enhanced, cleavage.

"Darling, come in, come in! Take a seat shall I find you a sweet lady or would you prefer something more mature?" She tossed him a wink as she sashayed around the room taking in her own extensive art collection, meanwhile she lit a cigarette and insert it into a long cigarette holder inhaling deeply and exhaling a large plume of perfumed purple smoke.

"Ah.. I um... Didn't come for a lady." The cyber goth stuttered out, the bravado he'd felt outside had dissipated instantly when he stepped through the door.

The Madame's eyes lit up, she looked like a cat as she prowled closer to him perfumed smoke billowing around her, so very delighted was she to hear this.

"I have just the man. Wait a moment, someone will take you to a room shortly. We shall settle payment afterwards." Matt didn't get a chance to respond, with a dramatic turn she clicked away on skyscraper heels, her long gauzy wrap swaying as she did.

With that he was left alone with his thoughts, his anxiety about being there. He could leave now and never go back- but no... Calder wouldn't sleep with him because he didn't think he was ready so this was the next best thing even if it did seem quite sad that he was going to pay for his first time with a nameless sex worker who didn't even care for him.

Someone cleared their throat and brought Matt back to the present, a woman in black hot pants and a white shirt gestured for him to follow her, she seemed kitted out to be a waiter but didn't seem happy about it.

They stopped at a door painted bright pink with a golden number 7 hanging simply in the centre. He was offered condoms and lube, his hands shook when he took them from her, the door was unlocked and it swung open with ease, the girl stepped aside so Matt could walk in.

The room was simple, a black four poster bed dressed in black silk sheets to his right, the curtains matched, there was a large silver framed mirror that was too large to be fixed to the wall that leaned against a grey painted wall opposite the bed. There was another door at the other side of the room, it looked unassuming and was painted the same colour as the wall as though it was meant to blend in.

To his left stood a claw footed bath and yet another mirror... He didn't like the theme of mirrors.

The door behind him shut and Matt took his time shrugging his coat off, he draped it over the edge of the empty bath.

He was studying one of the mirrors when the unassuming door opened and someone stepped inside. They wore simple black linen pants and an open black linen shirt, their long hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

Calder flashed a smile at Matt lifting his hands as of to say "Surprise." Matt gaped at him before sputtering out an explanation but Calder didn't listen.

"So you wanted to try without me knowing? You should have missed out telling Shaundi. Look... Hey don't look so worried." He closed the door behind him and crossed the room to Matt, he reached out, his hands tangling in Matt's hair as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm here to give you what you want, baby boy..." The redhead whispered seductively in the cyber goth's ear, his tongue flicking out to tease Matt's lobe for a moment. When he withdrew Matt tried to follow him but Calder stilled him with a look.

Calder moved away and grabbed a bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice that Matt hadn’t even noticed earlier, but to be honest he hadn’t paid too much attention to any details on the bed or even near it, his plan had been to stay close to the door so that if he felt threatened he could run.

Foolishly, he had left without a gun that morning, he didn’t have much else on him, and he didn’t think calling the Deckers for help while in a brothel, and possibly naked, would do any good to his reputation.

Calder returned and handed Matt a flute of champagne, he downed it in one and the Saints boss couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“You... uh... nervous, baby?” The redhead asked trying to sound concerned, but with the endearment at the end of the sentence he gave himself away and couldn’t hide his amusement again from the younger male who was now reaching out to take Calder’s drink too.

It was relinquished without argument, two glasses of champagne wouldn’t do him any harm, but he wouldn’t allow him to have any more after that, nerves were normal for a first time but having him drunk crossed a line Calder wasn’t comfortable with.

“Why don’t you take some of your clothes off and let’s just go relax on the bed, this doesn’t have to be rushed. We got as long as we need here, so calm down and take it easy, no one is gunna come in and interrupt and if they do... well I’ll skin them alive and we can use it as a decorative rug back at HQ.” Calder had produced a pocket knife from... somewhere, Matt didn’t want to think where, and he watched as it was twirled expertly in his hands before it was sequestered away, once again he had no idea where it had gone.

“The last time we tried this we were both in a bad place, I was in a really fuckin’ bad place, kid. Uh- sorry, Matty. I don’t mean to call you kid, it just slips out still. There are times I wake up and I think we’re still warring with Killbane and I have to take a minute to remember that we’re ok and you’re here and the past is behind us.

You weren’t in a great head space either, you kept it together better than I did but still- it wasn’t the time or the place to do... this.” He gestured to the bed where Matt was now lying, he had undressed down to his underwear like they normally did before bed, he was watching Calder with lust darkened eyes and the Saints boss wondered if anything he had said had even sunk in.

“Want me to shut up and get in to bed?” He received a nod in response, he removed his shirt and linen trousers and climbed up next to him, Matt was against him in seconds, his lips pressed desperately against Calder’s and a needy moan caught in his throat and came out sounding more like a growl that made actually made Calder shudder a little.

He let Matt grind against him, rutting like an animal in heat until he broke the kiss and whined at Calder to do something because he was ‘literally going crazy’, this was the difficult part because no matter how long they left it, this would hurt Matt, it would hurt before it got better.

Still Calder pushed on and rolled Matt onto his back, he took his time in removing the other’s underwear and spent a ridiculous amount of time pressing kisses to Matt’s chest and hips, a few lighter kisses to his thighs, until the Deckers boss was whimpering without hesitation, it was nice to think he could get such noises out of him without much effort.

Leaning over to the side of the bed he pulled open a drawer, it was well stocked with accessories to help them make a day of it, but Calder just grabbed the lube for now, he stayed on his knees and parted Matt’s legs, he felt himself flush pink at how quickly aroused he became at seeing Matt so open and helpless on the bed.

One arm covering his mouth, the other tangled in his own hair, legs parted and his toes curled as if trying desperately to ground himself, a beautiful sight to behold and Calder took a few moments to drink it in before letting a strong, yet shaking hand, slide down the inside of Matt’s thigh massaging the skin as he did so until he reached Matt’s half hard length, taking the plunge he took the rapidly hardening length in his hand and gave it a few experimental strokes to get the pacing right, before he knew it Matt was writhing and mewling on the silk sheets, mouth hanging open as he panted out barely audible pleas for more.

The redhead continued his ministrations with one hand, the free hand grabbed the lube popping it open with his teeth and he poured a generous amount on Matt’s already leaking cock using it to coat his fingers as he stroked him. He slowed for a moment allowing Matt to grow used to the different pace before he withdrew his hand moving it down to the part he was the most nervous about.

Calder hadn’t been with a guy before, women, he had assumed, were his thing, but here he was driving the cyber goth crazy with just his hands and he felt powerful. Knowing that the pleading moans and desperate breathy sighs were all because of him, he grinned.

“Alright, you have to listen to me now, this won’t be easy but you need to relax because, baby, I can’t do anything more until I open you up, so you have to talk to me, tell me what feels good and tell me what hurts, ok?” Calder kept his voice soft, his heart throbbed at the sight of Matt’s flushed face, his lips swollen from biting them, his eyes still dark... he was so fucking beautiful.

All the blood in the gang boss’ body rushed to between his legs when Matt finally managed words.

“I’m r-ready… please…” The words rasped out over engorged pink lips, the hand that had covered his mouth reached out now fingers stretching with the intent to grab the man above him but he let his arm fall back landing on the soft pillow beneath it, he couldn’t form words but he wanted something…

“Talk to me Matty, baby.” Calder leaned down and kissed his lover’s stomach and he felt it flutter under his lips, it brought a smile to his face but he doesn’t tease too much, Matt was an impatient boy even when he couldn’t quite articulate what it was he wanted.

“Alright, I’m gunna put the first finger in, it’s gunna hurt, and if you want me to stop I will.” He ensured his fingers were coated with lube still before rubbing the pad of his thumb against Matt’s hole, Matt twitched violently a gasp escaping him but he didn’t tell Calder to stop.

The Saints boss continued for a moment before sliding a single finger in, Matt tensed and hissed at the stinging stretch but still he didn’t ask to stop, even when Calder started working him open he did not ask to slow down- instead he writhed on the bedsheets, and after several moments the pain gave way to something that felt good- but it wasn’t quite hitting the right spot, something was missing.

“Are you ok, do you need me to do anything else?” Perhaps Calder was being too careful but this was a delicate situation, the saints boss didn’t want to hurt Matt in anyway but he did want to speed things up.

“Tell me if you want to stop, I’m going to add another finger.” He whispered, this time he leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Matt’s lips, his tongue flicking against Matt’s- as he pressed a second finger in Matt yelped but Calder was there to stifle the noise, he shoved his tongue roughly into the other’s mouth to distract him from the pain, it momentarily stunned the cyber goth and he fell still for a second or two, but the slow burn of Calder stretching him was too much and he let out a sob.

The Saints boss stopped instantly and pulled his hands away from Matt before gathering him up into his arms and burying his face into the crook of the younger man’s neck whispering apologies that tumbled out easily.

‘No, no, don’t stop… I’ll get used to it, please!”

Calder couldn’t deny Matt anything at this point, breaking the embrace he leaned on one arm as he brushed Matt’s hair from his eyes, with his free hand. It was a quick breather and while he wanted to still take things slow, he didn’t want Matt to wait too long lest the pain be prolonged for no reason.

He coated his fingers with lube, this time he put both fingers in right away, no reservations because he knew this was what his baby wanted, he didn’t want Calder to be afraid because if he was Matt would be too.

When he was sure Matt was ready he pulled away there was a moment of silence before the crinkle of a condom wrapper being torn open dispelled any uncertainty on the situation.

Matt didn’t say anything, not until Calder moved above him and pressed a kiss to the column of his throat, he grabbed a fist full of the red hair and dragged the Saints boss up to press a hot and insistent kiss to his lips, he could hear his blood pounding in his ears and his hips rolled of their own accord seeking friction that he so desperately needed.

“Don’t prolong this… I need this now.” The whisper was fire hot and harsh in Calder’s ear and he groaned, he knew he wouldn’t hold back once this had started and so with one last gentle kiss he thrust his hips and slowly, inch by inch entered the younger man.

The hand gripped in Calder’s hair jerked and his head was wrenched back as the cyber Goth tried to adjust to the feeling, Calder didn’t complain, he didn’t want Matt to worry, he just wanted him to have a good time.

“Relax, relax, it’s ok… I told you it’d hurt.” He tried to soothe but the huskiness in his voice betrayed him to a degree, the younger man was hot and tight and it felt so delicious that it was hard to keep his hips stilled until he was given permission to continue.

They stayed connected and still for a long moment before Matt sucked in a deep breath and the hand nearly tearing the Saints Boss hair out relaxed and Calder was able to nuzzle the other’s neck, his soft lips pulling short moans from the one beneath him hoping it would relax him enough that they could continue.

“Calder… please, don’t make me beg you.” This was all he needed to hear and he rolled his hips as slowly as possible for the first few thrusts until the whimpering of pain gave way to moans.

Matt crushed his lips into Calder’s mumbling commands as he did so, for Calder to move more to thrust his hips harder, and the Saints boss did everything he was told. Angling his hips as best as he could while Matt kept him pressed against him he hit something deep inside the cyber goth and was gifted with a wail.

“What- do- do that again!” He was almost babbling his legs coming up and wrapping around the Saints boss’ middle holding like a vice pushing him deeper.

“Oh, you liked that, baby?” There was a hint of cockiness in Calder’s voice now, he thrust hard again and smirked as Matt let out a keening pleasured wail again, their sweat soaked bodies slippery as they both tried to gain he friction from earlier, Matt grew frustrated and Pushed Calder off him.

“Let me… let me do this. Move up there.” Matt pointed to the headboard of the bed and waited for his boyfriend to shift up and sit with his back against the cool wood. Once settled Matt crawled over Calder’s lap and lowered himself on to him again.

His body shook for a moment, the feeling of being so full, being stretched open by the person he had desired for too long, he let his head fall back, eyes closed breathing deeply to adjust again.

Calder thrust up experimentally and earned a gasp, he did this again several times- Matt didn’t ask him to stop and so he fell into rhythm thrusting into the writhing man above him, Matt was helpless his hands running through his own hair as though to find something to anchor himself with, something to bring down to earth enough.

“I feel like I’m going to die…” His voice cracked as he spoke and a moan spilled out garbling his words but Calder had heard them and another pleased smirk graced his features, though he soon lost his smug attitude when Matt ground down against him and he lost his control bucking up as he lurched forward gripping Matt’s hips unable to still himself.

Large hands slid up his sweat soaked back and the cyber goth leaned into them safe in the knowledge that he would not fall, he couldn’t breathe between the moaning that tripped from his lips continuously and the relentless pounding from Calder.

Glancing down he watched as Calder threw himself into giving Matt everything he wanted, his eyes heavy lidded a wrinkle of concentration on his forehead, and he couldn’t deny that the feeling in his chest that bloomed was absolute adoration.

He loved this man.

“Calder… make me come… I need to feel you in me. I want it. I want you, please.”

As if the words themselves had curled around his insides Calder he sped up the movement of his hips throwing Matt off balance so he lay on his back again.

“I’m so ready for this- you want me to come inside you, you’re dirtier than I thought. Fuck- you’re so hot, baby. So good… you’re so good.”

Calder had reached his limit and his driving hips bucked wildly, no control now as they both hit their climax.

Matt bit down hard on Calder’s shoulders as he came and was given a pleasured prolonged groan for the effort.

 

\--------------

 

Matt woke suddenly- his mouth dry and skin sticky, it was so damned hot in the bedroom- when he cracked his eyes open he didn’t recognise the ceiling above him, a warm body beside him shifted and he looked round to see Calder sat up smoking, glancing down he grinned in greeting.

 “You’re finally awake, you’ve been asleep for a few hours. Your first time really took it out of you.” There was absolutely undisguised pride in the redhead’s voice, and Matt rolled his eyes.

As he moved to get up he winced, oh yes, it had really happened and he was suffering now, the ache was pleasing though, how could he be upset with as little pain when he’d finally gotten that which he had badgered Calder about for weeks.

“I hurt everywhere.”

“That’ll go away eventually.” The redhead offered- he felt relief wash over him when Matt woke up, he had really been playing the whole thing by ear, after all, he hadn’t done this before, a virgin and a guy… and yet he pulled it off somehow…

“Hey, next time just talk to me instead of coming here.”

Matt only nodded, at least there was going to be a next time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
